School of Rock 2: It's A Long Way to the Top
by makenna.renee
Summary: When Dewey decides to leave the band in order to give School of Rock a chance at fame, who will take his place as lead vocals for the backup singer just want to be backup. Enter: Krystal Ann Moore. NOT MarySue I hope
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Now you guys, I know that I'm not that good," said a middle aged man with long brown hair and stubble on his chin. He was plump but somehow, he made it cool.

"But, Dewey, you are good," a boy not even half Dewey's age protested. Zack Mooneyham's shaggy brown hair fell just below his ears though his bang stopped just above his chocolate brown eye's which were now so full of sadness.

"I'm just not what to big companies are looking for."

"Dude: Rock isn't about getting an 'A'" Zack's best friend Freddy Jones said, using one of his favourite quotes. His blonde hair was spiked up and his brown eyes were missing their usual flair. "You of all people should know that."

"But I think that School of Rock can change the world." Dewey looked sad as he spoke. "I can teach music with Ned and maybe we'll start our own band for on the side. You guys can still use our studio to practice and I'll help you find someone to replace me."

His eyes were sincere as he looked at the 15 kids standing in front of him. They had all grown so much in the 3 ½ years that he had known them.

When Zack played classical guitar, it was to give his friends a laugh: he had forgotten how to play in a classical style completely.

Freddy was still Freddy but with a rock flare and though he still liked to burn stuff it was

not nearly as often as before. He had found something better to occupy his time with, drumming.

Bassist Katie Brown's long hair no longer flipped out but was straight to the tips. She could normally be found jamming on her bass while grounded or her old cello when she had done something bad enough that her parents had to ground her from her bass (except for band practice of course).

Dewey had indeed blown the classical music out of Larry Tsai's butt. He hardly ever wore his shirt tucked in and he didn't spend nearly as much time reading as he did before.

Backup singers Alicia Cummings, Marta Hale and Tomika Hannover had each gotten ten times better. Rock had consumed their lives though Tomika had now sung classic R&B at local clubs once in a while. She loved it but rock was her heart and soul.

Since the "groupies" were no longer needed as the band was named, the twins Michelle and Eleni Harris had joined Billy Hyde in the ever changing field of beautification. Each band member had needed three or four concert outfits and they were now working on a uniform for the crew.

Gordon Marshall and Marcus Green were both top students in their computer tech class. It was common knowledge that made all the schools slideshows and presentations. They were top notch roadies; able to do anything just in the nick of time.

Frankie Matthews and fellow security worker Leonard Murphy worked long any hard at their job. Dewey's old van now ran like a charm thanks to them while still keeping hold of its style. The grim reaper playing a flying v was still on the side but the back had a large School of Rock Crest on it.

No one denied it. Summer Hathaway had they hardest job of all. She had to make sure that they were all doing their jobs while organizing shows and managing finances. It was a heck of a job but Summer did it well. At band practice she could often be seen with her dark hair pulled back, scribbling things on a notepad while talking on the phone, occasionally giving glares at those who weren't doing what they were told.

All of the children looked up at Dewey Finn, the leader of their band, the lead vocalist and player of second guitar. He was a role model for them all. It was Dewey who had gotten them out of their "dumb daze" as Zack put it. It was Dewey who had taught them the way of Rock. Unconventional and long as the story is, it was one they would never forget.

It started on one fall morning when the children of Ms. Dunham's fifth grade class found out that their teacher had fell a broken a leg. The student's had later found out that she had been hit by a van. "It was a big ugly brown thing with a Grim Reaper playing a guitar on the side. It was most disgusting; I'm surprised it even ran." Ms. Dunham's students had smiled at this at looked around at each to find that they were all thinking the same thing. She pretended not to notice.

They were without a teacher for the morning but when the afternoon came they were in for a surprise. His name was Mr. Shneebly though he didn't know how to spell it. He simply told them to call him Mr. S after a failed attempt to write his name on the chalk board.

"I've got a hangover. Who knows what that means?" Those were his first words to the class after their Principal Miss Mullins left.

"Doesn't that mean you're drunk?" an eleven year old Frankie asked.

"No. It means I was drunk yesterday."

"It means your and alcoholic," Freddy said simply.

"Wrong," Dewey replied.

"You wouldn't come to work hung over unless you were an alcoholic. Dude you got a disease." Freddy said back.

And thus began a Horace Green legend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Zack Mooneyham walked down the one of the upper hallways at Horace Green Preparatory High School. His first day of grade nine had started out not so good. When Zack got off the bus five minutes before, he almost crossed the street to his former school: Horace Green Preparatory School; where he had gone for the past eight years off his life. If his best friend Freddy Jones hadn't been there to stop him, Zack would have gone straight into him former class room.

Zack walked up to his locker. Beside him was a girl who looked to be about his age. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at him when he came to stand beside her.

"Are you new?" Zack asked as he had never seen her before and most of the students at Horace Green Prep. High had gone through Zack's old school.

"I am," she replied. "I just moved here from Canada. But I'm not new to the city. My Uncle Bret lives here."

"Cool. I've never been. Is it nice up there?" he asked as he tried to open his locker.

"It depends on where you are. It was nice where I was from. It was right outside Toronto. I'm Krys Moore. It's spelt k-r-y-s as in crystal. Which is my name only with a 'k' but only my family calls me that when their pissed. Am I babbling?"

Zack smiled. "A little, but don't worry about it. My friend Michelle babbles all the time. I'm Zack Mooneyham by the way. Grade nine, you?"

"I'm a minor niner just as much as you are." Krys chuckled.

"'Minor niner' I like that. And I bet that Freddy would like that too."

"Who?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. My best friend Freddy Jones, he likes that kind of thing," Zack said as he finally opened his locker and put his things in.

"This is really stupid but can you show me how to get to class?" Krys asked going slightly red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Zack old her as he shut away his things. "I used to go to the elementary school across the street and this morning I almost walked over there." He laughed with Krys. "Can I see you schedule?"

She handed him a piece of paper, "You have English with Young in Room 213. That should be downstairs." Zack said as he walked down the hall to the nearest staircase. "Wait a minute you have music with Mr. Shneebly second period. That's with me, Freddy, Katie, and Larry. The rest of the band didn't get this class."

"Band? What kind of band?" Krys asked interested.

"Well we're called School of Rock and we were started in grade five by a sub who wasn't really a sub. Does that make sense?" Zack explained.

"Not really," Krys replied with a confused look on her face. They turned through a doorway and were greeted by a flight of stairs. As they headed down them, Zack began to more thoroughly explain how the band was formed.

"Well one day on her way to work, our teacher Mrs. Dunham, was hit by a car and broke her leg. She wasn't actually really young so of course she was unable to come to work for a couple weeks." Krys looked horrified. "Oh it gets better. We found out later when Mrs. Dunham came back that it was that sub that wasn't really a sub who hit her."

Krys gasped. "Oh my God! How did you know?"

"I'm getting to that part. Well this guy who was supposedly our sub called himself Mr. Shneebly and this isn't the Mr. Shneebly we're taking classes with but a friend of his. Our sub was really called Dewey Finn and had faked being Mr. S so that he could make some money. Instead of really teaching us you know math and world cultures and stuff. He taught us how to create real musical fusion and not the classical crap we were taught in music class." Krys had never heard anything like it before and Zack was still not done.

"Well he was discovered on parent's night because of the real Mr. Shneebly's weird girlfriend. We were all bummed because the next day we were going to play in Battle of the Bands. The next day we decided to stick it to the Man. Do you know what that means?" Zack asked her. Krys nodded. "Good. So we played hooky and went to get Dewey and we played Battle of the Bands. All of our parent's -who were pissed of at Miss Mullins the principle- were their complaining about you know what so they found out that we left and came to find us and watched us play our first show ever. It was a kick ass show. We didn't win but it was still kick ass."

"That's a good story; one to tell your children." They laughed.

"That's your class right there," Zack said as he pointed to a door with the numbers 213 above it.

"You have English here too? First Period?" asked a female voice from behind them. They turned to see a tall girl with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Katie. Katie this is Krys. Krys this is Katie, she play's bass for School of Rock." Zack introduced the two.

"Hi," Krys said.

"Hey. I see Zacky boy over there has drawn you into the world of the band. Sorry about that. Sometimes I think that the band is all this kid thinks about." Both girls laughed at think. Zack could tell that they would be great friends. Katie was good friends with the girls, but she really got along with the guys. Zack felt that Krys was the same way.

"Shut up Posh," was Zack's snapped. Katie stuck her tongue out at Zack. They smiled at each other as a bell rang through the halls. "That's the five minute bell. We best be going. See ya Katie!"

"See you in class," Krys called over the suddenly busy hallways.

"Yup!" was her response as she walked in the classroom.

As Zack walked back to his locker after a dreadfully boring math class, he saw Krys standing waiting for him by their lockers.

"How was class?" he asked as he once again attempted to open his locker.

"Good. Katie's great. But I don't know how to get to music class."

"I thought it was something like that. Don't worry I'll show you," Zack said as he closed his lock and they set of down the hallway.

They entered class to find that Katie and the other's were already there. Krys was introduced to everyone including the real Mr. Shneebly. As she met him, something dawned on her.

"Hey you never told me how you knew that the van was Dewey's!"

"Man," Freddy said, "does this chick know your whole life story?"

"No, and we knew because later when Mrs. Dunham told us about her accident, she told us the type of van that hit her. We knew it was Dewey's because it had the Grim Reaper playing a flying v on the side of it." Zack explained.

"That is so cool. I want one!" as Krys said this, the bell rang once again and the kids took their seats.

"Hey guys. My name is Mr. Shneebly and obviously I'm going to be your music teacher this semester. Know I know that this sounds a little stupid but we're going to go around and say our name, what kind of music we're into, and what instrument we play. I'll go first.

"I'm Mr. Shneebly, I play the bass and guitar, and I am into real rock music." Mr. Shneebly then said that they would go by rows and pointed to a blond sitting in front of Freddy.

"I'm Annie, I like pop and R&B and I sing"

"I'm Chris, I play the sax and I like jazz."

"I'm Larry, I play piano and keyboards and I like rock."

"I'm Roxanne, I play clarinet and I like pop music."

"I'm Freddy, I drum and I like rock. Oh and I like to burn stuff," Freddy added as an after thought. The band members laughed and they could tell that Mr. Shneebly was trying to suppress a grin.

"I am Katie, I play bass and cello when I'm not allowed to play my bass and I live for rock music."

"I'm Justin. I like soft rock/pop music and I play acoustic guitar."

"I'm Gracie, I play the flute and I like pop and R&B."

"I'm Krys, I sing and I like classic and alternative rock."

"Hi I'm Lizzie I like pop and I sing and play the flute."

"I'm Greg, I play the clarinet and I like jazz."

"I am Zack and I'm into all types of rock and I play guitar."

"Good, now that we all know each other. We are going to get started. I would like each of you to play something or sing something to give us or me an idea of your talent. This time we'll go in reverse order. Zack, if you will."

At that Zack played his solo from the song _Its a Long Way to the Top_. He hit every note and his guitar was in perfect tune. He was better that Krys had thought. Most kids their age couldn't play like that. Some adults couldn't even play like that. To anyone who had never heard Zack play before, this was amazing.

Both Greg and Lizzie played something that Krys had never heard before. Then it was her turn. During Greg and Lizzie's performances Krys and been contemplating what would she sing. Ashlee Simpson wasn't someone she would normally listen to but this song was one that Krys felt described her life perfectly.

"Krys if you will," Mr. Shneebly invited her, and then she began to sing.

"_I was six years old_

_  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
_

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past_

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day"_

When Krys had ended her song, the member's of School of Rock all caught each others eyes. They were all thinking the same thing. Every note hit and held and there was no change of key. It was perfect. She was perfect. She liked even liked rock music; she had said so herself. That day at lunch School of Rock invited Krys to come to practice.

**_IMPORTANT! READ:_**

**A/N: this wasn't the greatest chatpter but it'll do. i am trying to make this as non Mary Sue as possible. if anyone spots anything Mary Sue please review and tell me because i would like to know. thanks a ton!**

**The Banana Effect!**

** Disclaimer: I... I... don't own School of Rock and or Shadow. there i said it.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

That week, everything went by in a blur. Krys became friends with all the band members and even helped Marta (or told her more like) keep her hair straight.

The first Friday of school had always been the first band practice of the school year. This was mainly because their parents wanted to get their children settled in to school before they got to carried away creating musical fusion. In many ways it was probably a good thing the parents forced this upon the band.

So instead of Krys's uncle Bret coming to pick her up as he normally did, she piled into a crowed brown van with a picture of a Grim Reaper playing a flying V on the side. And boy was it ever cramped.

There were seventeen people in a normally large van. It was so crowded that Krys had to sit on Zack's lap. Not that she minded; it felt nice with his arms around her waist. It was so welcoming, so unlike what Krys was used to.

Krys looked over at Katie and smiled. Zack had been right, they bonded well and both felt as if they had known each other forever. Katie was sitting on the lap of Freddy. She looked extraordinarily content with his arms, intertwined with hers around her body. They were laughing at something Freddy had said.

Krys had only known Katie a week, but it was perfectly clear to her (and everyone else) that Freddy and Katie liked each other. A lot.

She turned to Zack and whispered in his ear, "Why don't they ask each other out?"

Zack knew exactly what she was talking about. "I don't know about Katie, but Freddy is scared she'll say no."

"Is he blind?" Krys asked.

"Apparently."

It was a long drive. Actually it would have been a long drive if Dewey Finn hadn't been such a crazy driver.

Krys hadn't gotten to meet Dewey yet. In fact he didn't even know that she was in the van. "We want to surprise him," Len, one of the security members had told her. So when Dewey opened the back of the van and saw a brown eyed, brown haired girl staring at him, his first reaction was: "Who the hell are you?"

The band members chuckled. "This is Krys Moore. We want her to sing for us. She's in my music class," Freddy put forward. He turned to look at Krys. She had an expression of deep contemplation on her face as she studied Dewey.

"Oh my fucking God!" Krys said slowly. She then turned to Zack and said: "I have your hat."

Now this puzzled all the band members but Zack most of all. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

"A few years ago, my Uncle Bret took me to see Battle of the Bands and the last band that played was called School of Rock and at the end the lead guitarist, Zack, threw his top hat into the crowd and I was the one who caught it." By this point almost everyone was slack-jawed. "I knew the name sounded familiar and I had a strange fell I'd seen you all somewhere before."

"What the fuck?" was Freddy's response. Katie, Zack and Frankie followed suit with similar cuss words. Others like Marta and Alicia just stared. Tomika and Laurence had to sit down. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Zack broke the silence.

"That is just plain unbelievable. What did you think of us?"

"That other band that won had at least twenty years to perfect their craft. You guys played better than them at ten. I know people twice your age who don't play as well as you do. Oh and Zack, that song rocked. I can still sort of hear the tune in my head every once and a while."

At this the band smiled and they all headed up to Dewey's apartment to practice.

Krys was amazed by Dewey's apartment. Over the years, Dewey and Ned had pooled their money and bought the apartment beside them to turn in a studio for the after school music classes they ran together. It was there that the band held practice.

"All right, everybody to their Rock Positions!" Dewey yelled across the room once they had all gotten settled in.

Billy, Eleni, and Michelle went to their workstation which had sewing machines, a filing cabinet for designs and pictures, and a large closet for all the uniforms. Gordon and Marcus headed over to a desk with twin computers on it. Frankie and Marshall sat down at a very messy desk across from Summer's neat tidy workplace where she was looking for open mic. nights on the internet. The band went over the very large corner that was set aside for the band. Beside them was a curtain on which the other side Ned and Dewey held classes.

"You: sit. Watch. Duplicate," Dewey told Krys as he pointed to a couch and handed her a piece of paper with the lyrics to a song called _Magic Man_ on it. He walked over to the rest off the band and said "Let's get rockin'!" As they played the first chords, Krys new that this was the same song that she heard four years previous.

"_Baby we was making straight A's,_

_But we were stuck in a dumb daze.  
Don't take much to memorize your lies.  
I feel like I've been hypnotisized.  
And then that magic man; he come to town.  
Woo wee!  
He done spun my head around.  
He said, "Recess is in session.  
Two and two make five."  
And now baby, oh, I'm alive.  
Oh yeah!  
I'm alive_

And if you want to be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time." 

Then as he finished singing, Dewey broke into a ripping solo on his guitar. When he was done Tomika began belting it:

_"Oh you know I was on an honour roll.  
Got good grades and got no soul.  
Raised my hand before I could speak my mind.  
I been biting my tongue too many times."_

Dewey and Tomika began singing back and forth to each other.

_"And then that magic man said to obey"….._

"_Uh-huh"  
""Do what magic man do, not what magic man say."" _

"_Say what?"  
"Now can I please have the attention of the class.  
Today's assignment... a hem... kick some ass!_

And if you want to be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time.  


_And if you want to be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time".  
_

It became quite and soon made its way to up to beat again.

_  
"This is my final exam.  
Now you all know who I am .  
I might not be that perfect son.  
But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done."_

Zack suddenly began ripping up on his guitar. When they stopped Krys had huge smile on her face.

"You like?" Dewey asked her.

"That was awesome! Even better than when I first saw it!"

"Well we are a lot older now," said Katie logically.

"That's beside the point," Dewey said. "I'm ready to see you rock 'n roll! Get over here!"

A little nervous, Krys got up and her and Dewey switched places. He was now sitting comfortably on the couch and Krys stood behind the microphone with the sheet of lyrics in her hands. Her friends behind her began to play and Krys got into The Mode. Then she began to sing.

The others stopped their tasks to watch Krys. Most of them had never heard her sing before. It was only a matter of seconds before she forgot that was auditioning. Her presence was as great as Dewey's. When she finished it was like she had just begun.

"I think we found our girl!" Dewey cried. "Do you accept this offer to serve the God of Rock and Stick it to the Man?"

"I am his humble servant forever more," she replied.

Everybody crowed around her and started screaming and cheering. As Krys jumped up and down with Katie she resisted the urge to attempt a back-handspring.


End file.
